Talk:Kennen/@comment-58.172.168.153-20120518135116/@comment-71.142.64.12-20120519094658
Kennen's Q isn't that hard to land. I actually use his Q more for the zoning aspect. In lane, I ALWAYS, try to get my W passive up. Even if this requires some extra autoattacks on the creeps and pushes the lane, having the W passive up is more beneficial. For example: Once I get my W passive up, either my opponen is smart and backs away, or he tries to last hit a creep and I auto him. When he backs away, you can keep the W up by using your Q to last hit the minions (This is another reason that I max Q first. Early game though, Q has a higher cd, so it's not as effective, but starting at post 6, it gets significantly easier). If they let you auto them with your W passive, then you hit W, and they have 2 marks. For the next 8 seconds, your opponent has to play extremely passively. If you land one Q, it's a stun and a few autoattacks. If this happens early game, you've already won the lane. Q has a high base damage, and coupled with the autos, your opponent should be at 1/2 health - 2/3's to your 3/4 (prob from minion damage). It's also great for setting up ganks. Make sure you have your W passive up, so even if you miss them with your Q, your E/W/W passive still gets the stun. Another unconventional thing I like to do is take E as my 3rd lvl spell, in case of early ganks from the opp., or ganks from your team. You can also E to them through their minions, and don't use W until the duration of the stun mark is almost done. That way you can keep the opponent at bay for quite a while. The only thing you have to worry about is 1. Minion Aggro. 2. Opponent's burst, and 3. Gap closers. Minion control is extremely important early game, and with Kennen trying to land his Q's, W passive, you can take quite a bit. Just make sure never to take too much. Another thing to realize is that the opponent can burst you down once your CD's are up, so you still have to be careful. I've seen Kennen's that think they're invincible, and then get kiled. The final thing to worry about as Kennen, and prob. that hardest is gap closers. Champions with gap closers can really shut down Kennen after certain levels. Ex: Fizz, Leblanc, Irelia (post 9), Riven,. Or champions with a high damage output: Yorick, Lee Sin, Olaf at lvl 2, etc. I once beat an Irelia in lane, 2-0 with around 20 more cs. At lvl 9 though, Irelia went all in on me, and I unfortunately died because I wasn't careful enough. However, it just goes to show you how reliant Kennen is on making sure the opponent can't come close to him (hence his abilities are meant to keep them away). Kennen can't fight at close quarters, and you should always be careful. The final thing I want to mention is Kennen at lvl 6. By this time, you should have gotten some sort of harrass on the opponent. Even if you're the same health, your combo should do more damage. E - Flash - R - W. (with a passive W ready damage and just in case). The opponent is stunned and can't retaliate. This makes for an easy Q - ignite finish. If done properly, the opponent will either die or try to unleash his whole combo on you as well. But keep in mind that they were stunned, so they're already at a much lower health than you are if they try to retaliate. At worst, you lose flash, but you have your E, and if the opp. flashed away, Kennen usually has a better escape. Just some tips from a Ken main. Oh yeah, and DO NOT, play AD Kennen.